simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Fredy.
|- | |- | |- | |- | |} ¡Espero que disfrutes en Simspedia! Recuerda firmar tus comentarios en páginas de discusión con ~~~~ o el botón Pulsa este botón para firmar para saber quien eres. Si necesitas cualquier ayuda, por favor, no dudes en consultarme o acudir al cualquiera de estos administradores. También te puede ayudar ver la página de las ayudas. ¡Saludos! | style="border-right:12px solid #0174DF; -moz-border-radius:0 5px 5px 0;" | |} Por favor, dedica unos segundos a leer la información de este recuadro. Es importante. Cuando hayas terminado, puedes borrarlo si quieres. Hola / Hello EN: Hello, Fredy. I'm the user Trébol, admin and bureaucrat of this Wiki, Simspedia. I've seen your contributions. These can be considered spam, or even vandalism, because they're only little contributions like add a point or a space. Well, I ask you don't keep editing in that way. Also, there is an English Wiki, just here. Regards! --Trébol (Buzón) 18:16 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ES: Hola, Fredy. Soy Trébol, administrador y burócrata de éste Wiki, Simspedia. He visto tus contribuciones. La mayoría de éstas pueden ser consideradas spam, o incluso vandalismo, ya que son pequeñas contribuciones, como añadir un punto o un espacio. Bien, te voy a pedir que dejes de editar así, por favor. Por cierto, hay una Wiki en inglés, aquí. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:10 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Por favor Fredy, no escribas más en inglés ya que tenemos usuarios extranjeros (que no manejan el español) y usan traductores en sus páginas web y al estar en dos idiomas el traductor se confunde y no detecta parece algo estúpido, como dijo Trébol andá a acá. :Gracias. :--Nacho 21:22 12 sep 2010 (UTC) I warned you I warned you about your editions, and do not you listen to me. Well, I'm sorry but I have to block you three days. When the block expires, you can back and edit, but (please) stop editing in that way. Regards! --Trébol (Buzón) 22:19 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Block EN: I'm so sorry because I think you can edit on the right way, but I'll block you. Why? You can watch these vandalism editions: Los Sims 3, Aldea Takemizu, Rasgos de personalidad. I'll block you only 7 days, but is your last oportunity. The next time I'll block you for ever. Anyway, you can edit here when you're block for explain you. Maybe you're not doing it intented for vanzalize, but anyway, is vandalism. Thanks for read, I will see you in a week and I hope you keep editing in that way! --Trébol (Buzón) 19:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ES: Lo siento mucho, porque pienso que tú puedes editar bien, pero te voy a bloquear. ¿Por qué? Bien, puedes mirar éstas ediciones vandálicas: Los Sims 3, Aldea Takemizu, Rasgos de personalidad. Te voy a bloquear únicamente 7 días, pero es tu última oportunidad. La próxima vez el bloqueo será para siempre. Como sea, puedes editar aquí, en tu discusión, mientras estás bloqueado para explicarte o cualquier cosa. Quizá no estés editando con la intención de vandalizar, pero igual, es vandalismo. Gracias por leer, te veré en una semana y espero que dejes de editar así. --Trébol (Buzón) 19:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien Disculpas aceptadas (?). Me gusta que te quedes con nosotros, y yo creo que podrás ser un gran editor. Sólo sigue ésta regla: siempre has lo que creas correcto, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Es todo, con eso llegarás lejos :). Problemas o cualquier cosa que tengas, a mi discusión :D. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 03:25 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Como primera cosa, las imágenes no se ponen dentro de los Títulos . Se ponen debajo de ellos, o en cualquier lugar del artículo, pero dentro no, se podría incluso llegar a considerar vandalismo. Eso es todo por ahora, te estaré vigilando un poco para ver cómo vas y darte consejos de vez en cuando ;). ¡Saludos, y ánimo! --Trébol (Buzón) 19:48 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Un revoltijo de cosas Paso a responder por puntos :D: * Para poner las letras de colores, antes de escribir lo que quieras escribir, pon un Lo que quieras poner en azul. Puedes cambiar el apartado donde dice "blue" por cualquier color que quieras (siempre en inglés). Por ejemplo: ** Algo ** Algo ** Algo * También puedes poner un color hexadecimal, así: Algo, donde "XXXXXX" es el número hexadecimal del color. * Lo que dices de poner "éste usuario tiene LS3", etc. se llaman Userboxes. Es fácil. Ve a la página SimsPedia:Userboxes, ahí encontrarás todos los que existen actualmente Cuando encuentres uno que te guste, en el lado izquierdo hay un código. Cópialo y pégalo en tu página de usuario, y vualá ;) (cualquier otra duda, pregúntame). * Creo que Will Wright sí tiene una hija, lo había leído por ahí. Lo de Urbz, no tengo idea, la verdad, pero estaría bueno investigarlo. ¡Un saludo, cualquier otra cosa, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en mi discusión! --Trébol (Buzón) 01:59 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Letras azules ¡AAAAAAAH, ya entendí! xD. Lo que tú quieres hacer es dejar un enlace :D. Bien, son fáciles, lo único que tienes que hacer es encerrar una palabra así: Palabra, entre unos y . Cuando hagas eso, el resultado será algo como ésto: * LS3 * Homero Lápida * Las Rarezas Puedes dar clic en esos enlaces y te llevarán a artículos ya existentes. Si dejas un enlace a un artículo no existente (se dejan de la misma manera, con los y ), se va a ver en rojo, así: * Enlace en rojo * Otro enlace en rojo * ¿No te cansa el rojo? Es todo, cualquier otra cosa, dime. ¡Saludos! --Trébol (Buzón) 20:25 6 dic 2010 (UTC)